Alejandro
Alejandro was a houseguest on Big Brother Total Drama. Alejandro entered the house being the biggest threat around. After narrowly surviving nominations Day 3, Alejandro won HOH week 2 and had big plans with his power. Alejandro decided to betray the alliance he and Heather created by nominating Courtney and Leshawna for eviction, however he plans backfired beyond his imagination as Heather was sent packing putting a huge dent in his plans. Defeated on his HOH reign, Alejandro found himself nominated the following week by Duncan and later evicted despite his best efforts. Alejandro, not wanting to end his game however, won the final 2 rounds of battlebacks against Topher and Duncan and won his way back into the competition. Because of his battleback wins, upon entry he won HOH and used his power to take out Scott, a big threat to him at the time. The following week however, after his HOH reign, Alejandro was evicted once again placing 13th, one seat away from jury. Alejandro later returned for Big Brother 4 guns blazing. Alejandro entered the house as a huge threat getting nominated week 1 by HOH Devin. Alejandro however won POV and saved himself. Alejandro stuck close to his good friend and even girlfriend (to a point) Heather as the two tried to keep each other safe for as long as possible. On week 4 Alejandro won his first HOH and sent Eva packing however really wanted Ryan to leave, but settled for Eva as she turned on their alliance by targeting Duncan and Courtney. Alejandro then was nominated the following week by Ryan however won POV and kept himself safe a second time however lost Heather, his closest ally in the process. Alejandro then won HOH the following week and finally took out Ryan in a successful backdoor plan with the help of Jasmine who later turned on him the following week nominating him and Heather and sending him packing in 7th place with 4 votes against him. Alejandro later competed in All-Stars. Alejandro entered the house and knew he was a huge threat, especially since that Heather was in yet another season with him, the two planned on being a devilish Duo. Alejandro won POV week 1 and set the score on big moves as he saved Noah and planned on getting rid of Ryan but was shocked when the votes were blindsided to be rid of Bridgette instead, foiling Heather's HOH. The following week Alejandro and Heather were nominated for eviction by Trent however survived thanks to he and Heather winning Battle of the Block. Alejandro was nominated again week 4 by Jasmine this time and won BOB again with Heather securing his safety that week. Alejandro had much confidence knowing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon because he knew he'd win BOB or POV. However, that confidence got to his head because after he told Heather that, she went off and told someone else causing him to be nominated as a replacement nominee on the second half of double eviction and was sent packing with a unanimous vote of 12, and was evicted in 15th place, he later competed in comebacks and lost gaining 16th place. Player History- Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History